pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!
is the 28th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Pokémon Base is a hugely popular sport in the Alola region. Ash and Pikachu get really into a match they watch on TV. And the next day, they decide to play one at Pokémon School. Team Rocket interferes as well, and a truly fierce match begins. Can they get a home run to turn the tide? Episode Plot Ash and Kukui are watching TV. An Electabuzz throws a ball, which Gyarados repels away. Ash is amazed and comes closer to the TV. The man takes Gyarados' place; the Elctabuzz throws the ball, which the man hits with the baseball bat. The man hits the ball away, across an Alola Exeggutor and out the stadium. Ash is thrilled, and wishes to play Pokémon Base, too, while Kukui smiles at this. Thus, the winners of the Pokémon Base Pro League are Magikings. At school, Kukui greets the class, asking if they saw the Pokémon Base match. Ash recalls all the action, while Kiawe notes the best player was the batter. Mallow recalls he is from Alola; Sophocles, who is the batter's fan, confirms this, as the man is from Melemele Island. Lillie wishes they could play the sport. Much to Ash's thrill, Kukui confirms today's class is a Pokémon Base match. Since the girls do not know the rules much, Kukui brought a special teacher. The batter, and his Snorlax, come and greet the class. The class is amazed, as that is the Magikings' batter, Oluolu. Samson appears as well, stating Oluolu graduated from the Pokémon School. Oluolu welcomes the class and makes a Trapinch impression, as the class notes he is copying Samson. Samson explains Oluolu brought the equipment for today's class, as the latter explains Kukui has invited him to the school, as the class was interested in playing Pokémon Base. Ash is happy for that, wishing to start right away. Later, Rotom introduces the members of the team: Kiawe the Pitcher, Turtonator the Catcher, Mallow the Defender, Steenee the Second Defender, Lillie the Right Fielder and Snowy the Left Fielder. Rotom states unlike the Pro League, this match will have three Pokémon and three people forming a team, while Samson, Kukui and Oluolu are the commentators. The other team consists of Ash, Pikachu, Lana, Sophocles, Popplio and Togedemaru. Rowlet, Litten and Rockruff watch, as Ash takes his place in front of Turtonator, with a Scyther being a referee. Kiawe and Ash start glowing, as Kiawe, invoking the power of Inferno Overdrive, throws the ball. Ash invokes the power of Gigavolt Havoc, but misses hitting the ball, as Scyther counts a strike. Sophocles warns Ash to pay attention to the ball. Kiawe repeats throwing the ball, and before Ash goes to swing the bat, Turtonator already catches the ball. Everyone is displeased, as Scyther counts another strike against Ash. This time, Pikachu is the one throwing the ball, while Kiawe, standing in front of Ash, has to hit it. Pikachu spins and throws the ball with his tail, which Kiawe hits with the baseball bat. The ball flies into air and starts falling down. Sophocles runs about and trips over, but the ball lands onto his glove, and successfully caught it. Next, Mallow hits the ball, which Lana catches and throws it to Popplio. Popplio conjures the balloon and grabs the ball, while Mallow runs on the line. Kukui, Oluolu and Samson clap for this successful catch. Next, Pikachu throws the ball, while Steenee starts spinning, and hits the ball. Sophocles has Togedemaru jump, as she extends the spikes to catch the ball. Next, Kiawe throws the ball to Pikachu, who hits it with his tail. Lillie goes to catch the ball, but in a moment, starts panicking. Instead, Snowy grabs the ball successfully, and Lillie thanks it for assistance. Next, Kiawe throws the ball to Popplio, who blocks it with its fin. As Popplio's fin becomes hurt, Mallow misses the chance to grab the ball, and Ash passes by her. Ash goes to the final base, but Turtonator blocks him and its spikes explode, causing Ash to be burnt. Ash's team has one point difference and could lose. To prepare herself, Lana imagines herself wielding a rod instead of the baseball bat. Kiawe throws the ball, but Lana swings the baseball bat, hitting the ball away across the school. Kiawe is in shock, as Rotom declares home-run. Kiawe is embarrassed how the ball flew so much away, as Lana and Popplio start running around. Team Rocket, in disguises, walks about. Jessie is interested in Oluolu, despite not knowing anything about Pokémon Base, his profession. Suddenly, Meowth is hit by the baseball, and Team Rocket goes to the school to find out who did that. However, Jessie is crushed to see Oluolu present. Oluolu declares Ash's team to have won the match. Everyone claps but Kiawe, whom Ash wishes luck next time. Team Rocket arrives and Meowth throws the baseball to Ash. Ash catches the ball and thanks them, though Team Rocket undisguise themselves. The heroes are surprised Team Rocket is here, thinking they came here to steal Pokémon. Jessie denies this, as they came for Oluolu's autograph, which bewilders Meowth. Since the heroes also want the autograph, Oluolu decides this can be settled with the Pokémon Base match. Oluolu states the winning team will receive the autographs, though he will be supporting the school team. As Jessie is crushed into Oluolu, others are ready to start the match. While others are getting ready, Jessie points out they can win, as they can attack the weakest point: Oluolu's Snorlax, who is not interested in the match. Meowth and James agree with her, seeing they have a chance at winning. As Jessie is on the spot, Pikachu spins around and throws the ball. Jessie starts spinning, even if James and Meowth warn her she is doing this too early. Despite this, Jessie hits the ball, which lands on Snorlax and falls to the ground. Kiawe grabs the ball, but Snorlax turns around and crushes Kiawe. Jessie is amazed she hit the ball, while Meowth orders her to run. She does so, but is told in the other direction. Kiawe gets out and throws the ball to Rockruff before Jessie reaches Rockruff's point. Kukui states she is out, while Meowth and James are frustrated she didn't start running from the start. Jessie, however, mutters she doesn't know the rules. James hits the ball with the baseball bat, which Oluolu catches. However, he tries to push Snorlax away. Next, Mimikyu is to throw the ball at Pikachu. Meowth notes Mimikyu is motivated enough, as Pikachu is its enemy. However, Mimikyu uses Shadow Claw and fires the enchanted ball. Pikachu dodges, causing the ball to crash into a column. Ash accuses Team Rocket of cheating, so Jessie proposes the team should change the pitcher. Kiawe swings his baseball bat, but misses and is forced to leave. Rotom comments how Team Rocket is two points ahead and could win, with Meowth having to throw the ball. Meowth, however, states this is the moment. He remembers the times he fought against Pikachu and had to train himself using special equipment at rainy and snowy days. Meowth is confident he can win and throws the ball, which Oluolu hits with the baseball bat. Meowth is in shock his plan failed, as Jessie grabs the ball and throws it to James. Snorlax is the pitcher, and Samson wishes to see its technique. Sophocles sees Snorlax is unmotivated, and Lillie recalls Snorlax rarely ever moves. Regardless, the team is confident Snorlax can pull out the home-run. Meowth decides to make his move, the Making Meow Move, that will ensure Snorlax is out. Meowth throws the ball, which spins around itself, though the ball hits the baseball bat Snorlax is holding. Mareanie takes the ball, and as she is to throw it to James, she instead runs to him. The ball is dropped, and as Oluolu starts running, Meowth decides to catch up to win. Instead, Oluolu uses the Z-Ring, triggering the Z-Crystal to have Snorlax use Pulverizing Pancake. Snorlax starts running to the bases, while Meowth throws the ball to Wobbuffet. As the Wobbuffet grabs the ball, Snorlax jumps and crashes the field, causing the ball to fall off Wobbuffet's glove. Kukui yells "Safe!" Team Rocket is terrified, as the opposing team won. As they lost, Team Rocket is mortified. Despite this, Oluolu gives Jessie his autograph, since Team Rocket did give an amazing game. Jessie is thankful, but before she takes the autograph, she and the rest of Team Rocket are taken away by Bewear. Still, Oluolu thanks the class, as they reminded him how he played when he was a beginner. He makes an impression of Larvitar, while Samson does of Ludicolo, which bewilders Ash and Pikachu. Later, Oluolu tries to train the Pokémon Base with Snorlax, who doesn't move. Oluolu reminds it has to be serious about training, but sighs, seeing Snorlax is oblivious. Debuts Character Oluolu Move Pulverizing Pancake Item Snorlium Z Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Snorlax (JP), Scyther (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Kukui asks what sport was played in this episode. The correct answer is the green one, Pokémon Base. The other answers are Poké-soccer (blue), Poké-rugby (red), and Poké-ping pong (yellow). Gallery The events that are happening on TV SM028 2.png Ash gets excited SM028 3.png Batting for a home run SM028 4.png Everyone at the Pokémon School preparing for Pokémon Base SM028 5.png Rotom Pokédex explains the events as they occur on the playing field SM028 6.png Ash and his team sitting on the bench next to the score board SM028 7.png Ash misses the ball, earning him a strike, and then becomes dizzy SM028 8.png Kiawe doing an Inferno Overdrive ball throw SM028 9.png Everything gets surprising when Ash gets a second strike SM028 10.png Sophocles tries to get in position to catch the ball SM028 11.png Sophocles asks Togedemaru to catch the ball, who then accidentally deflates it SM028 12.png Ash accidentally runs into Turtonator SM028 13.png Kiawe in for a shock over a potential home run SM028 14.png Team Rocket has arrived as well, and Jessie has a photo of Oluolu in her hand SM028 15.png Ash's team won with the home run that turned the tide SM028 16.png Team Rocket enters the playing field, revealing their true identity shortly after SM028 17.png Oluolu tries to settle a bit of a fight between both playing teams and Team Rocket, by separating both parts of the screen SM028 18.png Both sides have a heated dispute against each other, while Jessie appears to have a crush on Oluolu SM028 19.png Kukui calls out a strike for Kiawe, whereas Jessie's Wobbuffet catches the ball instead SM028 20.png Meowth recalls a flashback, getting him encouraged to swing the bat SM028 21.png Ash encouraging an attempt for a home run SM028 22.png Snorlax using the Pulverizing Pancake Z-Move SM028 23.png Everyone in excitement for victory against Team Rocket SM028 24.png Oluolu high-fiving Snorlax SM028 25.png With the game of Pokémon Base dealt with and over, that concludes this episode SM028 26.png To be continued }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata